While Link was Sleeping
by Lynn the Hylian
Summary: This is a small thing I thought up with a friend about What might've happened while Link was asleep in the Spiritual Realm and If SL got to grow up in the Castle under Ganondorf's wing.. R&R if ya want!
1. Call Me Mommy

Alright lemme explain this to ya guys really fast. I was talking with my best friend when I thought suddenly hit my head. It's presumed that SL((Shadow Link)) or DL ((Dark Link)) was ether created around the time that Link was released from the chamber of sages, but I always felt that it would be funny if he lived in the castle for a while…

So this is going to be random events that I think would be funny about what happened in the castle while SL ((Shadow Link)) grows up.

Now the Setup:

Link had just opened the gate of time and pulled the master sword making it possible for Ganondorf to go over and take the Triforce, and in the game he did, but I bet that Ganondorf was smart enough to notice that this Kid was able to defeat the virus "Barinade" that was planted inside the Zora's Lord Jabu Jabu, kill the infection "Ghoma" that he had injected inside the Great Deku Tree, AND kill of the enraged/overly sized Didongo in the Didongo's Cavern. Oh and also there was the fact that the kid had the Ocarina of time passed down by the royal family, so I think Ganondorf thought, maybe this kid has more to him then what meets the eye. So once he had taken over the Temples that was guarded by the six sages, he needed guardians to protect the temples incase of any odd occurrences. You can never be to safe right? Well, he placed a phantom Guardian of himself in the forest temple figuring that, that Kokiri Kid who opened the door of time, would probably come back here first. And with the fire temple, that was simple, reawaken the feared dragon that used to roam free in the land of Hyrule many years ago. The water temple was given the Dark Orb that could control the substance it surrounds. He thought it would be funny if a person was defeated by the substance that was said to "grant life." The Shadow Temple would be the best place for nightmares. The place was already abandoned and bloodied from past wars in Hyrule, and placed a Shadow of the Hero there. Then there was the Spirit temple, He just sent the two ladies high in his command there. Besides it was their homeland, and their magic was Great, even for him. So yea.. This takes place before Link awakens, and after Ganondorf had saw Link open the door and crap, and created SL. Sooo yea… Long set up. .() Sorry I hope I didn't bore you!

* * *

Chapter one: **Call me Mommy**

Before the takeover of the Forest temple:

Soft murmuring could be heard, echoing in the great staircases of the "new home" Ganondorf had just moved into. His low voice already seemed overpowering to any Hylian ear that heard it, but to his minions and creations.. it was their Lord devising the most tactical plans for Domination. The Great "King of Evil" he was called by the common folk was scribbling notes down upon some papers and plotting out his next move when he sensed the presence of another being in his chambers. He paused for a moment, took in a deep breath, and continued with his work, hoping that this newcomer wouldn't bother him like he did every day.. _By Din, I swear if that Child speaks to me I'l-_

"Master Dragmire?" The voice broke his mutters, and caused him to curse under his breath.

"… What." The king bitterly grumbled.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked innocently.

" Working." He snapped back in an annoyed tone, "Go. I'm busy." There was silence but the presence didn't move from it's spot behind him, "I said GO." He turned in his chair and shot the coldest Glare he could at the child of shadow standing before him. If he had known that this Kid was going to annoy him this much, he'd rather have just waited till that cursed Kokiri kid came out of the Chamber of Sages, or whatever Divine realm he was lingering in.

The child was covered head to toe in Black even his eye whites were Black. The only feature that could be seen was his Crimson eyes, which at the moment were looking to the floor. "I-I'm Sorry Master Dragmire.. I never get to talk to you that's all.." His voice was apologetic and soft revealing the true sorrow he had.

The Gerudo turned his back to the Child and snapped again while returning to his work, "Go bother your "Mother"." The silence that followed filled the room with dead air, the child rushed over to Ganondorf's desk and placed his hands on it, "Who's "Mother"?" He looked the Gerudo in the eyes, but his master refused to make eye contact.

"Go ask your aunts." He lifted his left arm and shoved the child away from his desk.

"My.. Aunts?" He looked around the room one last time and rubbed his foot on the ground, wasting time.

Ganondorf looked over his shoulder and at the kid, then back to his paper he was working on, "You're still here.." He growled.

"Aunt Kotake scares me.." he admitted rather boldly, "and Aunty Koume likes to try to make me clean.."

"…" Ganondorf paused in his work again, abruptly stood while shoving his chair back, and turned to look at the kid, "and What make you think I _Care_!" His words lashed out at the kid like a whip, they echoed louder in the halls than the sound of the chair falling.

The Child jumped back and stared at the man before him in the eyes, and stepped back once more. "I..I-" he studdered.

Ganondorf broke the eye contact with the kid and sat back down, setting the chair up with his magic. Just looking at the child made his skin crawl, but then he had to give himself credit.. That just meant he did a good job creating a dark copy of the supposed, "_Hero of Time_". But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him so much about the child.. It was also the fact that his eyes.. Crimson like his fathers, but when looked into, they seemed so.. shallow and empty. He hated the feeling he got when he looks into that shadow's eyes, "Just go." His voice carried an edgy tone. One that would make you unsure of what that king would do next…

Shadow Link stepped back a step and nodded, "Y-yes..sire.." He then scurried out the chamber's door, closing it was a soft click.

Ganondorf turned back to his work, and muttered under his breathe, "He better kill that pipsqueak kid, or else.. I will kill them both…"

----- About 5 hours later -----

Loud Stomps Rang up the spiraling staircase and soon the doors busted open, no knock given. "JUST WHERE DO YOU GET THE IDEA OF CALLING ME HIS **MOTHER**!" The Lady hollered, her voice sounding harsher than the wind blown sand of her home.

"Is there a problem, Nabooru?" Ganondorf questioned calmly from his work, not even bothering to look up.

The Gerudo woman stomped over to his desk and slammed her hand on his work, "YEAH I have a Problem with that Dragmire!" If she could breathe fire she would be right now.

Ganondorf cringed in annoyance of both old memories and the familiarity of this tone. She used his Last name. She was Mad.

"Don't you remember how _that_ DIDN'T WORK OUT between _us_?" She snapped out and after a second's pause she continued crushing the paper in her hand as she spoke, "Or are you to _busy_ with your precious _work_ to remember that!" She swiped her arm off his desk and flung a few papers on the floor, she kept the crumpled on in her hand, crushing it more. "You make me sick with your little games." She flung the paper and hit Ganondorf in the head with it as she began to walk away. He didn't move, as the paper bounced off his nose and into his lap.

"Anything else, Sweetheart?" he said again, in a tone to smooth to be kind, "Or did you just come all the way across of Hyrule just to yell at me about some kid who called you "Mommy"?" He turned to look at her back as she paced towards the door, but as soon as he had spoke she stopped in her place.

"If he does it again.. You can count on my joining that whole "Hero Of Time"'s side. " She threatened and slammed through the doors not bothering to close them.

Ganondorf sighed and looked to the papers on the floor. Soon they all floated up and back onto his desk gracefully, as he lifted the waded paper up and unfolded it. "_Women_" he scoffed under his breathe.

* * *

That's it for entry number one. . () I hope you like it. He'll get older over time, and stuff, but for now. Yea, Shadow Link is small. He's a Kid about.. 10 ½ years old. 


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

All right I was going to wait to type this one but well I have some spare time so why not?

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN ZELDA! Maybe if I keep dreaming though.. it'll come true!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : **Who's your Daddy?**

After the Take over of the Forest Temple…

The Sun was calmly rising over the darkened soil, giving life to what was left in the deserted market outside the castle, and annoyance to everything else. A few Rays were able to crack their way through the thick clouds that had begun to form about the small market, and dimly up the corridors to the dark structure. Giving it a warmer glow than the usual red from the lava below. A beautiful sight to see for many of the races in Hyrule, but for Ganondorf.. It was old... But there _was_ something special about today. Today was the first day of having a Sage under his hold. He welcomed this day as the beginning of many as he walked down through the Great room that contained the Golden and Silver armored undead. A recent improvement in his defense, he sneered at the thought of any trespasser dying at the hands of those two loyal subjects.

He was going to miss out on breakfast today, but that was alright with him, it was his least favorite meal of the day anyways. He stepped up through the staircases thinking great new plans on how he would terrify the Gorons and shake their hold on the Mountain, well that was until he heard some odd sounds. He paused in his walk to focus in on the odd notes. His face dropped from the happy sneer on his face to a look of anger. _He's here ALREADY_! He thought as his steps sped up. The uneven and out of tune notes were coming from his favorite Organ, the one he had stolen from the castle's cathedrals. He stopped at the door and took in a deep breath, _I'll teach him a lesson about playing MY organ_! Opening the doors softly, he walked quietly inside the room, leaving them open behind him. A dismantled tune of an old gerudo lullaby was leaking into the air, and at the foot of his organ was not one.. but two figures. He slowed his pace for a second to recognize who they were, and finally sped up once again. Once close enough behind the two sitting together at the keys, he slammed the doors closed with his magic letting the Slam bounce around the halls. At the sound, the two froze in their playing and turned to look, both coming face to face with Ganondorf.

"EEEE!" The Shadowed Boy bounced away from the seat and hit the keys causing a meshed bundle of mixed notes to sound, while the other began to laugh.

"Still as sneaky as ever." Nabooru laughed and looked to the young boy standing by the keys, "Look at who it is!"

Ganondorf's eyes shot from the gerudo woman to the child. The kid had begun to calm himself down and began to laugh nervously, "Y-You scared me!" Ganondorf remained silent as he loomed over the two. His arms were crossed and his eyes almost seemed to be glowing. The child began to sink into the shadows slightly, using a skill he was given with the curse of life. "Mom said I could play it…" Ganondorf's eyes didn't move from the kid.

Nabooru stood quietly and paced around the bench of the organ to come to closer levels with Ganondorf's face. She laughed and said sweetly to her "Child", "Go on, I have to speak to _His Majesty_."

"Alright.." The Shadow said as he fully emerged from the shadows once more, "Bye Mom, Bye Dad." He then raced out the door.

Ganondorf's eyes twitched, and he quickly turned to the lady behind him, "WHAT did he just call _me_?" he spat at her, total disgust in his voice.

"Dad." She smirked back at him, "What?"

The king's expression turned into even deeper anger and disbelief, "YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did."

He stared and shook his head, and began to laugh at first quietly and slowly it grew louder as the volume increased. Nabooru rolled her eye and waited. "This annoyance might help actually.."

The gerudo woman looked over to Ganondorf while keeping her expression still, "Hmm?"

"If he begins to look at me as a father, He'll fight even harder for me, when I give him the chance to kill off that "Hero of Time"" He snickered and commented, "I'll just say something like, "As your master I would be pleased, but as your Father I would be Proud of you." He started chuckling and finished off, "I should even add a "son" in there somewhere!" He began to laugh even harder, as Nabooru began to leave his side for the door.

"I was right to leave you," She muttered under her breath, "For all I know, you might turn our children into soldiers of war." And with that she was out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe… Sorry about the really bad grammar. I tend to ignore the Gamer rules when I write! I'll try to check it more thoroughly!

Man I was go Tempted to make Ganny go "Damn Right!" about Nabooru's Comment but.. then again.. He doesn't say things like that!

Yay for time killers!


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3 is here! Woot? Well This is turning out to have Ganondorf as a main characters now doesn't it? . () We've got to fix that!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zelda.. Hey Nintendo.. My Birthday is coming up.. How about you lend a Fan some joy hm?

Chapter 3: A New Friend

After the capture of the Forest Sage

The room almost seemed to be darker than usual that night as a shadow child began to quietly sneak around a large room. The glow from the magical barrier seemed to fade in and out as the shadow snuck by. Stopping for a moment he listened, the soft murmer of rain was heard outside. Secure that nobody was around, his feet began to carry him over to the front of one certain door. He stood before the great structure, looking it up and down. Pictures of ivy and weeds were whittled into the metal surface, so detailed that if it weren't for the metallic glow he would think the pictures were real. Above, the doorway donned a great green circle. But what had pulled him to this door specifically, was the great power he could feel radiating from this room. Ever since he could feel that sesation, the green circle on top seemed to be filled with more life.

"Why is that green medallion shining?" Dark Link questioned as he followed his master through the central tower, "It wasn't like that this morning, but now…"

"_It contains one of those cursed Sages." The voice almost seemed to have sung out in joy, but abruptly dropped to a serious tone, "I Forbid you to go in there…"_

The Shadow took one last look around and finally ended with his eyes on the door, _okay, just go in look around… and go out._ His thoughts reassured him of his plan. He melted into the shadow under the door and came out on the other side. Taking a quick glance around. Nothing special there.. just 4 torches on a slightly raised platform.. and one above the next door. _This is nothing, I should go further!_ He pulled himself back inside the shadows once more and creeped under the next door. _Whoa…_ He came back out of the black puddles to see a large pit before him. To the left side of the room there was a platform with a shining Rupee high in the air, to the right another platform with a rupee, and in the center, a large creature built of metal and blessed with the gift of Magic to create it's life, a Beamos. He began to step farther forward when a large roaring sound began behind him on both sides. He turned to see two large fans, both pointing farther down the longways of the room.. The Direction he needed to go. _How can I…get across?_ He glanced back to the door he came through and to the far end of the room. Past the Beamos he could see a faint outline of a door. _What do I… OH!_ He Grinned and hurried over to the wall by the door. The brick surface was ruff and full of cracks and shadows, which was enough for him. He slipped into the shadows of the wall and began his way around. Soon enough he was on the other side and through the door.

The next room stopped him in his tracks. Being full of green lights the entire place was full of the grassy tone. "O-oh my Din…" The Shadow breathed out as he stepped forward. In the center of the room there was a capsule of magic, surrounded by a constant flow of Green lights that was connected from the roof to the floor. _Is this the Sage Master was talking about!_ He stepped forward, _I always thought.. it was a hylian… _as he got closer to the odd source of power he began to lift his hand towards it. _What would happen if I just…_

"_WHO'S THERE!_" A commanding voice of woman boomed out from the orb, and inside his head, which sent his mind reeling.

With a yelp he fell backwards off a step he hadn't noticed before and landed hard on the floor. "W-Who are you!" He yelped out.

There was a pause and soon the voice came again this time.. more kind.. more like a child his age, "_Who's with you?_"

"N-nobody." He squeaked

There was a silence once more as he stood up slowly and brushed the dirt from his tunic, but as soon as he had finished the girl's voice spoke again, this time with curiosity but her tone was still on edge, ".._Who are you?_"

"I-.." He stopped and swallowed and fixed his stare this time he meant business, nothing would scare him now, "I'm the captor, so you tell me first, who are you?"

The voice seemed a little annoyed, "_You mean you.. really don't know?_" He nodded but doubted that she could see, "I'm…" The hesitated, then finally gave in, speaking with a soothing tone, "_I'm Saria, Sage of the Forest…Okay, now I've said my name, you tell me yours._"

He stood up proud and spoke this time with a little gusto in it, "I am Link's Shadow. A creation of Ganondorf, The King of Hyrule!"

Smiling at the orb in pride, he awaited a response, when finally it spoke up again, "…_But what's your name?_"

"Well.. Father calls me Dark Link.. but Mother calls me Shadow Link.." He paused, "Aunt Koume and Kotake call me DL and SL for short…"

The Voice Laughed, "_So many Names! Which do you prefer?_"

"Well.. I guess I like the DL and SL ones better.. I hate being refered to as Link." Admitting his peeve, he kicked at the step in front of the orb. "So… What's it like being captured?"

"_I'd rather not talk about it…_" Saria grumbled, Giving the two an akward silence, "_How long have I been here?_"

"About a day… bu-." He froze in place. Something was coming… he could feel it.

"_What? What is it?_" Saria questioned with her voice filled with worry.

"I've never been here!" SL yelped and slipped into the shadows, just as the door opened to her chambers.

Ganondorf marched in with his head held high, proud of the fact that he had caught one of the Sages of Hyrule, "Saria…" the man spoke, "How's your first day of captivity?" He sneered, "I hope it's to your liking.." A small chuckle emerged from his lips as he stepped forward and froze in place. His laughter dropped pulling his mouth down into a frown. _That Little-_ His mind raced _that kid didn't come in here and ignore a direct order_! Being the creator of the creature Shadow Link, he could sense the child's presence whenever he came within a certain amount of feet. "Shadow Link!" He snapped, turning his head towards the shadows beside him, "Come out here."

After a moment, SL began to rise out of the shadows, "Yes Dad?"

"Go and wait for me in your room." He snapped and watched the child walk out the door.

Once the room only contained two souls once more, Saria spoke, "_Hard to believe SL spawned from you…_"

"SL!" Ganondorf turned to look over to the orb and stepped towards it, "How long was he in here!"

The orb remained silent.

"Kokiri, Tell me, How long was he in here!" It wasn't just a question anymore, it was an order. After a few moments of the orb remaining silent, he stepped back. "Fine… but rest assured, When I have all the pieces of the Triforce… You will have to answer every question I say. Do what I wish…" He began to laugh and turned away, "Kill Who I wish…"

With that the gerudo had left the room, leaving Saria to her thoughts…

Woooooooweeee man, Ganondorf is a mean daddy. -.-()

Hope you liked it!


	4. Shadow Link's Dog

Time for another round of joy, laughter, and weird looks. MUAHAHAHAHAHH

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I bought the game! Hehehehhee yea…

* * *

Chapter 4: **Shadow Link's _Dog_…**

After the Capture of the Forest Sage

_What a nuisance…_ The thought fluttered on the gerudo's mind while he paced back and forth, _Every time I turn my back he gets into somewhere he doesn't belong…_His footsteps softly bounced around the great hall that held his treasured Organ. _I have to find some place to put him…soon…_ He stopped in place and glanced to the doorway, he could her the two souls flying up the stairs, bickering the whole way.

The doors busted open, giving entrance to two old women flying on some broomsticks. Being twins the pair looked exactly the same, the same hat, the same nose, and the same huge buggy eyes. The only things that differed between the two was that one had a Bright ruby upon her forehead long along with a red sash around her waist, while the other had in place of the ruby, a beautiful Sapphire and a blue sash instead. "Koume… Kotake… What brings you here?" The king calmly questioned.

The two sisters landed softly finishing up their last argument while stepping off their broomsticks. "Ganondorf.." the red one began, "I have come across some interesting ne-."

"YOU!" The blue one interrupted and snarled out, "I came across it first! You just watched me find it!"

The red turned to glare at her sister, "It was _MY_ idea to use that Volcano, not you sister _dear_!"

"I wanted to search inside! I was the one who found it first!" Koume met her sister's glare with an icy look of her own.

"Koume, Kotake, I have no time for your petty arguments." The Kings voice rumbled making them both turn to look upon him, "What did you find?"

The two sisters smiled to each other and as Koume turned to answer the man, her blue sapphire glinting in the faint light, "_We_ found-"

"A Dragon!" Kotake jumped towards her lord. "A Fire breathing beast within the Volcano's walls!"

"Yess yess, a young one too, strong.. Strong! Just like the one that was feared many years ago!" Koume finished stepping up in line with her sister, "but the best part is.. it's-."

"A caged animal! Ready for-"

"Liar! It's a docile creature! Full of Potential!"

"It wasn't docile Koume! It tried to bite you!"

"You told it to attack me you-"

"Inside the volcano?" Ganondorf raised his voice above the two hags, "What did you do with it?"

Kotake smiled her sinister smile, which made her look quite insane, "I picked it up, sire.. I trapped him in a cage…" She looked to her sister with disappointment, "I would have spellbound the beast but _she_ said to come to you…"

The Gerudo man grinned at the two before him, pleased with their work, "Where is this beast now?"

"Off within the fire Corridor! He is pleased with the heat, and is easier to manage there…" Koume stated a slight hint of disappointment hung within her voice.

He nodded and raised his hand, "Let's give our new friend a proper greeting…"

--- Over at Lake Hylia ---

"I can't believe he talked me into this…" A dark skinned woman grumbled to herself.

"What Ma?" Dark Link looked over to his companion. He was sitting at the edge of a small-concealed pond, a fishing pole in his hand.

"N-Nothing!" She smiled to the kid half heartily, "Nothing at all!" Receiving a suspicious eye from the child she laughed, "What do you hope to catch?"

"I don't know, maybe a Farore Fin or something.." His eyes had wandered temporarily towards the small lake, then shot back over to her with an excited look on his face, "If we do catch one, can we eat it?"

Nabooru laughed and patted Shadow Link on the head, forcing a hat to be pushed farther down and over her eyes. "If it's big enough maybe." The kid lifted the stolen fisherman's hat off his head and plopped it back on in place. He then turned back towards the large pond with more determination than before. After a few moments of silence, the woman stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go talk to the owner."

The kid nodded and focused even harder upon the bobber. Then after a few moments, got bored. Taking a quick glance to his left he noted that the two adults were busy in their conversation, and slipped inside the shadows, letting the rod drop limply onto the floor. The trees were giving off a pretty good sized shadow on the water, making it easier to travel along the bottem of the water, that was until he got to about a quarter of the way across the pond. _There!_ His eyes landed upon his prize-winning dinner. It wasn't a Farore Fin, but then there seemed to be nothing but the Zorian salmon. A pretty good tasting fish, at least according to his aunts, but what sold him was it's size. Nabooru would surely let him take the fish home if he caught it! He smiled proudly at the poor specimen when he noticed something, it was in the middle of a bright and sunny spot.. right in between the two Logs; next to a branch protruding from the surface. _I'll get you…_ his mind growled as he observed the fish. He then returned to the fishing pole outside of the lake and the shadows, and casted the line towards dinner. Grinning as a satisfying "splot" sounded nearby the spot he pleased. _Now.. it's just you and me, fishy…_His eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Dark Link!" a voice called him.

He lifted his eyes from the bobber to Nabooru to see her gesturing him over with her hands. "awww…" He muttered under his breath and stood while reeling in the line. "Coming." He mindlessly answered, finished winding up the line, and began to walk over to the two. _Next time fish, I'll eat you!_ He warned the salmon quietly in his head.

The gerudo smiled at the kid in an amused way and began, "It's time to head ba-"

**RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

Everyone froze.

"W-what was that!" the man almost yelped and looked to the woman before him, "I-it sounded like it c-came from o-outside!"

Shadow Link bolted for the door while throwing the fishing pole at the counter, but as he passed, the fisherman snatched the hat off of the child's head.

Once outside, he stopped steps away from the entrance, and not far behind him Nabooru paused as well. His eyes almost seemed to shine at the sight has an excited voice almost shouted, "A Dragon!" He looked to the woman behind him and then back to the beast. _Why is she scared…? _He wondered, but only for a second! Then he turned back to Nabooru once more, "Let's go to it!" He jumped into the lake and started to swim over towards the island.

"Shadow Link! No!" Nabooru leapt into the water after him and soon caught up, about halfway across the lake. Landing her hand upon the kid's back she jerked him towards her, "Come on!"

"Wait! If we stay in the water it probably won't attack us right?" The shadow turned to look at his guardian, a little bit of desperation was in his voice, "It's better if we stay here, Right?"

Nabooru looked to the child, he was right.. If it was a fire breathing dragon it is better to stay in the water… "Okay.." she admitted quietly and finished up with a command, "But don't try to call it's attention…" He nodded and turned his attention to the beast flying high in the sky.

It was soaring around in great circles over the lake, ever slowly descending upon the great body of water, when the two observers noticed something flying in circles above it. "What is that?" The shadow muttered out to the gerudo, "There's two of them though.." his voice trailed off for a moment. Nabooru opened her mouth to reply when the shadow suddenly exclaimed, "Are they.. Dragon Babies!"

Nabooru began to laugh at the excitement that the child had, "No no, I don't think they are…" _Are those… it can't be… Where would they find that?_

Almost as if on cue the laughter of the two witches echoed out and into the air. "That sounds like, Aunt Koume and Aunt Kotake…" His voice seemed a little edgy.

"A nice new addition isn't it Booru." A deep voice grumbled from the islands edge, "I think it'll go nicely inside the fire temple…" Ganondorf turned his head from the dragon to the two in the water, "Don't you think?"

He was met with startled faces at first, but then they quickly turned into ones of disgust and awe. "How dare you call me that! I told you I hated that name!" Nabooru spat back at him while Dark Link swam to the edge of the island.

"You mean that's _our_ Dragon!" The shadow spoke out in even more excitement, "Is it friendly?"

Ganondorf just smirked at Nabooru, then turned his head to Shadow Link, "Well, It's _My_ dragon, and no… I'll eat your hand if you touch it." His voice was stern and full of warning.

"Eeeeeheheheee!" Kotake cackled louder as they descended closer to the ground with the dragon close by behind. Actually it looked like the dragon was chasing Koume while Kotake chased the dragon.

Shadow Link's eyes narrowed as he stared at the two witches, then after a moment widened in shock. Kotake's hair, which was usually kept up inside a hat, had turned into stands of flame, while Koume's had become locks of ice. _What's going on!_

The Dragon let out another deafening roar as he circled after Koume, blasting as much fire at the ice witch that he could. "He's getting feisty Sister! I say one more time!" She called after avoiding the roaring flames, and quickly flew to the right circling even tighter, then fired a great shot of ice at the dragon's snout. The beast let out another blast of fire to stop the ice but the shards cut strait through and smacked him on the side. Ganondorf snickered at the feeble effort to stop the ice.

"Why are they doing that!" Shadow Link stepped towards his master, feeling a little enraged at the game. His master just ignored him.

The Dragon flew to the left in a sharp turn and charged after Koume, it's eyes full with fire. The witch spun around and began to fly away as the dragon chased but soon enough the beast began to catch up. "Ah! Now! Now is a good time!"

"I agree sister now it is!" Kotake had stopped chasing the beast and began hovering above a lone tree on the island. "As feisty as the last! It truly is!"

Ganondorf chuckled to himself and stepped forward, "Koume! Kotake!"

The two witches circled around the dragon before Ganondorf to quickly for the beast to follow, then in a matter of seconds, scattered off in two different directions, leaving the confused dragon before their king.

He raised his hands shoulder width apart and began to chant,

"Wild creature of the fire,"

A dark orb began to form between his hands, while the dragon turned it's attention upon him,

"Your freedom is my desire,"

The beast began to descend upon the Gerudo king, while the dark orb grew slightly as he spoke sending thin lights back and forth between his hands,

"Give me your soul, your will, your heart!"

He grabbed the orb before him in his left hand, making the triforce upon his fist to glow. The Dragon abruptly stopped and began to violently struggle against some unseen force sending fire towards Ganondorf in bright bursts, while roaring in rage.

"Give me your dreams…"

He had lifted his right hand and was swaying it in a circle when until a small ball of flame grew within his the circle he made. He then grabbed it in a tight hold, making the beast cry out in a enraged scream.

"So I May TEAR THEM APART!"

He smashed the ball of flame within his right fist, and released the dark orb within his left, which began to float towards the Dragon and fizzled away.

The fire within the beast eyes faded and seemed to turn black, while it's struggle dropped. The beast floated in it's spot spending all it's attention upon the Gerudo.

After watching all that, Dark Link stepped back in shock… _Did that… just happen?_ He glanced to his master, who upon his face wore the most sinister grin that he had ever laid eyes upon.

The two witches teleported beside Ganondorf and began to laugh as they flew in a circle around him, "Most Splendid!" Kotake Called.

"Most Magnificent!" Koume chorused.

"Dreadful." Nabooru almost seemed to hiss, she had climbed out off the water and was standing nearby her "child".

Ganondorf just snickered while the two witches turned to look at Nabooru both of them, "I have half a mind to–"

"_WE_" Koume corrected, "have half the mind to-"

"Ladies," Ganondorf interrupted, "It's her opinion…"

"I don't need you to defend me." Nabooru growled.

"Ungrateful Wenc-" Koume began, but stopped was stopped by Ganondorf voice,

"I dub thee Volvagia!" He called to the dragon, half yelling to cut off the witch, and half to add to the effect of his control. There was a young one watching so why not make it interesting? "Now into the depths of the Death Mountain Crater you go. Until I call upon your name once again!" The Dragon roared and soared off towards the tall mountain and soon disappeared from sight behind the trees. "Shadow Link." He still had his back turned to the shadow, "What did you think…?"

Koume and Kotake turned to look upon the youngster along with Nabooru, but Ganondorf remained still with his back turned. "I-I…" He hesitated, "I thought… It was," he paused unsure of what to say. _If I say I liked it… I'd be lying, and mother would get mad… but if I say I didn't Aunt Koume and Aunt Kotake won't leave me alone! Then I have no clue what Father will do!_ He swallowed hard and finished, "It was powerful."

Koume laughed out and smiled wickedly to her sister, her sapphire glinting in the sun's light, "He liked it Kotake!"

"I knew he would!" She grinned back, "I think I should teach him the next step in the shadow techniques!"

"_WE_ should teach him, We shall teach him!" Koume corrected once more, and with that they both turned to Shadow Link, "Tomorrow child! Tomorrow!"

"You shall learn more! More!" Kotake laughed as she flew close to the child, and muttered to him while making direct eye contact, "Arrive early child, we have much to do!" She laughed and began to fly in a circle with her sister, then in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Shadow Link shuddered and looked away to the floor, when a hand landed upon his shoulder, "What did you think of it?" Nabooru's voice rang, but this time with a more gentle tone.

"It…" he swallowed, "It was horrible."

* * *

YAY I dunno what Language to put the spell in so I just was like BLAH Let it be English! I made it rhyme in English so BLEH! . () Weee Oh btw I was thinking that the dragon was going to follow the same past as it did in the Ocarina of time Manga if you guys read it. I think it adds something to Volvagia. I like him! 


End file.
